


How to Flirt With the Bae

by CheshireCat587



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Needs Ear Plugs, I need more friends, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Yelling, this is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCat587/pseuds/CheshireCat587
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe are fighting for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Flirt With the Bae

Sammy and Gabriel had been fighting nonstop since Sam and Dean got back from the hunt.

Dean, being the one hearing everything from a few rooms down, is annoyed to say the least.

"What is your fucking problem Gabe? Are you so fucking insecure and bored that you have to pick on me every chance you get?!"

"Insecure?!?!?! Is that what you think?!"

"YES IT IS!!!!"

"WHAT, YOU THINK YOURE BETTER THAN ME?!?! THINK YOURE A BETTER HUNTER, BETTER LOOKING?!?!?! YOU THINK YOURE BETTER AT CUDDLING, A BETTER KISSER THAN ME?!?!?! THINK YOU GOT A BIGGER DICK?!?!?! WELL GET YOUR LARGE PERFECT ASS OVER HERE AND PROVE IT SASQUATCH!!!!!!"

The sounds that came from Sam's room that night have scarred Dean for life.


End file.
